Doctunzel Chapter 5
by Tekqueen
Summary: In this chapter a great risk is taken by both Martha and the Doctor one that will test thier firendship which is turning into something more.


"Prince Doctunzel art thou awake?"

"I be awake majesty please do give me a moment -I shall be dressed in a moment."

"Then I shall wait for thee here in the hallway." Martha replies

Hurrying, he puts on his boots and stops for a moment to put his cloak on, and to place his crown on his head. He looks in the mirror for a moment and then opens the door, to find Martha waiting for him.

"I say to thee Prince Doctunzel thou doest look very handsome indeed."

"I say to thee Martha that thou does looks stunning this day Majesty." The Doctor says staring at her in her green dress with a white kirtle that has a gold vine pattern on it with the same cloth lining the sleeves of the dress and soft white pearls hanging on the front of the corset like necklaces.

"I have never seen such beauty as I see before me."

"You look very nice yourself. The off tan doublet and dark blue jacket really suit thee well Prince Doctunzel. Wouldst thou join me for a late breakfast in the great hall?"

"Yes I would be glad to accompany thee for breakfast I offer thee my arm."

"Thank you for thy company and thy arm." She says smiling as she takes his arm.  
Coming into the great hall the royal page announces them as the walk in. "Her Royal Majesty Queen Martha and his royal highness Prince Doctunzel."

Seeing her enter the room on the Doctors arm, some of the courtiers whisper to their friends and gossip.

"Oh the low level prince is back! What does she see in this odd prince anyway?"

"Her Majesty looks so beautiful today -that dress looks wonderful on her! She is truly a beautiful queen." Lady Derelz says- for she is the only kind voice in a sea of awful comments and whispers.

"Don't listen to the mean comments Doctunzel for they doth be jealous of thee- because they don't have the favor in my court that I have for thee."

"Martha I don't care what they say. I just like being with thee in thy company." He whispers to her.

"Prince Doctunzel I ask thee to sit with me beside me at the Great Hall's table- to my right- one of the highest honors I give thee. Bring a chair for my guest please." Martha asks turning to a servant of the court.

Bowing to her, a servant smiles as he brings a chair for the Doctor. A chair of gold that is decorated with fleur delis at the top of the chair a mark of royalty.

"Thank you, and pray tell- what is thy name?" Martha asks

"I am Jeron Majesty."

"Thank you Jeron. Sit beside me Prince Doctunzel. It's alright -I wish to have thee by my side. For thou art truly a great prince indeed, and a man of most excellent character and heart. Thou art my inspiration and my light in the dark."

"The queen sounds most poetic indeed! Your words are truly beautiful."

"Doctunzel, thou doesn't have to bow to me for we are friends." Martha says smiling to him.

"Also I beg thee to call me Martha as we are friends. I prefer to be called Martha."

"As thou wish I shall call thee Martha."

"I don't know why she likes him! He is not much of a prince! He is not worthy to sit beside her." Tresia says snickering with another courtier.

"I heard that. I shall not tolerate any unkind words about this man I do care about him and all hear me now I will not hear any more unkind snickering comments about this man. For he shall be treated with the same respect and honor as you would treat me -your beloved Queen, and if anyone have any unkind comments I say to thee to hold thy tongue"

Silence fills the Great Hall as all stand in stunned silence as apologies fly across the room in favored earnest form the nobles, "I do believe thou has gained the respect of the nobles."

"I say so Martha I think you shamed them into behaving. Thou are truly a most loyal friend." The Doctor says less formally in her ear.

"Thou art most welcome." If only you could see, Doctor if only. Martha thinks.

Servants bring them a light breakfast. After finishing, they leave the Great Hall, walking together and talking.

"Martha, might I ask thee to join me in the gardens for a stroll? I find the  
Great Hall quite stuffy and dull."

"I do too Doctunzel. Let us away to the gardens for less stale air, and more friendly conversation." Martha says talking his offered arm.  
Away from prying ears they talk less formally and allow themselves to relax, "Doctor I'm so happy to have you here with me."

This castle is so beautiful it's been a while since I have seen something like this."

Sighing Martha says, "Somehow I find that hard to believe." Martha says frustrated as she walks away from him a few feet.

"Martha don't walk away from me- wait!" The Doctor says, dropping his hair to run after her.

Smiling as she walks away, she walks faster, making him run even faster. "Martha wait please I'm sorry I don't know how I frustrated you but I'm sorry."

Stopping she turns to him, "Don't you see me still? I guess your mind won't let you see me."

"Martha I have always seen you with you beside me you have given me strength and shown me I could continue on in my life."

"Doctor I wish you…" Her voice drifts as he kisses her

Whispering in her ear he says, "Martha I need you promise you'll never leave me again."

"I won't leave you again I promise I won't." Martha says looking up at him.

"I can't travel alone again I will never forget the past but I know Rose is happy she has a great life now. With you Martha I know I could have a great bright happy future."

"You really mean that?" "Yes Martha I really do."

"Lady Laneska! Lady Laneska!"

"What is it Taro? Pause for a moment to catch your breath."

"Most glorious Laneska I bring important news to you this day."

"Come with me to the balcony porch we shall talk there."

The poor warlock tires to catch his breath as he talks, "Your Doctunzel, as you call him, has left the tower and gone with Queen Martha. How they escaped I know not milady. Milady should look to confirm my words."

"Indeed I shall have a look no one escapes from me!" She yells as she thunders over to a mirror.

Standing before a mirror she says,  
"Peering through the corridors of space and time,  
through distances that stretch for miles across many places.  
Take my site beyond the clouds,  
let me see what hides from my eyes."

Slowly the mirror shines shimmering like water as an image of Martha and the Doctor materializes on the mirror. Watching she sees the Queen and her Doctunzel walking the castle gardens.

"Martha I am so glad to be out of that tower thank you for getting me out of there. I am happier here with you."

"I am glad you're here too. I didn't like it when you weren't by my side Martha. I have always needed you beside me for you to travel with me to."

"Ahhh! I have seen enough now is the time to take my revenge." Laneska hollers as she waves her hand over the mirror dissolving the images she had seen.

"Milady rest a moment and gather your thoughts and come up with the perfect spell. When angry the magic is not as good."

"Your right Taro it must be well thought out planed and above all painful!" Laneska shouts the last word with an eerie gleam in her eyes.

Stopping for a moment to pause Laneska thinks for a moment then with an eerie looking smile she says, "Now I have the perfect spell in mind now to transport myself there and to set my revenge in action." Laneska says with a dark gleam in her eyes.

Disappearing in a dark cloud of smoke and lightening she storms her way through the gardens finding them walking together.

Angrily she shouts, "I told you the tower was your home how dare you leave! Now you shall pay the price for you insolence!"

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor asks

Ignoring what he said, she simply stares at them with her glowing mad green eyes,

"Cold as the north winds blow through the night sky,  
your eyes shall only know the deepest pain.

Standing forever in deep silence  
never knowing the joys of life again!" as she shouts the words angrily an eerie dark gray orb forms in her hand as it becomes bigger she hurls it at the Doctor.

"Noooo!" Martha shouts as she jumps in front of the Doctor as the dark orb crashes into her as she falls to the ground "Martha! Martha no! Why did you do that?" The Doctor says cradling her in his arms.

Looking up for a moment he sees that Laneska as gone and fled the castle hearing footsteps running towards him he calls out, "Breanna is that you?"

"Yes what has happened?"

"She stepped in front of me-took Laneska's magical spell for me! When Laneska cast her spell she threw an orb at me, and Martha stepped in front of me and took it upon herself to shield me it knocked her to the ground but I caught her before she fell."

"Doctunzel what color was the orb? I must know! It will help me know how I can try to help her."

"The orb was dark gray white colored."

"Doctunzel- this spell Laneska used is severe."

"Can you reverse this spell with your magic?"

"No my magic is not as great as hers Doctunzel I can't undo this spell. Only you have the power to save Martha now. Lets get her to her chambers where she will be more comfortable."

"I can't pick her up on my own I need your help."

"To make this easier we'll go back to her chamber the fast way." Snapping her fingers Breanna takes them back to Martha's chambers. Price Doctunzel places her on her bed and stays by her side.

"Doctunzel are you there?" Martha's weak voice calls to him

"Yes Martha I'm here." The Doctor says sitting down beside her on the bed taking her hand in his.

"Why did you do that?"

"I did it to protect you Doctunzel, and for a greater reason. Ahhh!" Martha screams, as her left foot turns a dark gray slowly turning to solid stone.

"Breanna what's happening to her?"

"I'm here Prince Doctunzel! The spell Laneska used is a slow spell so we still have time to save her."

"How can I save her?"

"There is a way Doctunzel -but it's a dangerous journey we must undertake to acquire the potion needed to save her."

"I don't care how dangerous it is I won't abandon her! She is my life and I can't be without her."

"I would never ask you to abandon her but you are going to have to leave her side to save her."

"How can I save her? Tell me Breanna?"

"Its dangerous journey that we are undertaking Doctunzel. We must leave as soon as possible there is no time to waste."

"I can't leave her Breanna- she is my life! Without her I have no life! She means more to me than anything."

"Your heart is truly loyal to her isn't it? Finding one of the greatest joys one could ever find is one of the things you will have to find on this quest Doctunzel. Don't fret we have time to save her and I shall be your guide. Come Doctunzel we must go."

"Just one moment Breanna I'll be back in a moment."

"I'll wait for you outside in the hall." Breanna says leaving.

"Martha I don't want to leave you but I have to leave to try to save you."

"I know you have to Doctunzel." Martha's weak voice answers.

"Come in." The Doctor says as he hears a knock on the door.

"Prince Doctunzel what has happened..." Lord Remey's voice drifts as he sees Martha's foot "May I see if I can be of help?"

"I don't think you can help in this unusual situation Lord Remey."

"Prince Doctunzel is right I don't think you can help in his instance."

"I see this is an unusual situation but I do think I can help a little. May I try is this? Ok with you Doctunzel?" Lord Remey asks both Breanna and the Doctor.

"Yes it is alright with me Doctunzel is this ok with you?"

"Yes." The Doctor answers quietly.

"I thank you both." Lord Remey says bowing to them.

Approaching Martha he takes a soft hold of her left ankle and closing his eyes he says some words in an old ancient language. As he does slowly Martha's food turns to a soft gray color and she is able to move her foot again.

"Doctunzel." Martha says reaching for the Doctor. Leaning over he holds her in his arms kissing her forehead.

"Lord Remey how did you…..?"

"You're not the only one Breanna that has special talents."

"Lord Remey how did you know?" Breanna asks her voice trembling

"You have nothing to fear from me Breanna as I too was born into a magical family myself. I sought to hide my magic when I came to the Queen's court so I wouldn't be subject to ridicule or whispered insults behind my back. While you go on this quest I promise I will look after the Queen and keep her safe and protected with all my magic. I give you my word as a nobleman."

"I accept thank you Lord Remey please look after her keep her safe she means a lot me more than I can say Lord Remey."

"Your heart feels more for the Queen than what you say in your words Doctunzel. When you need to don't hesitate to say what your heart truly feels for her. When you do you will have found the greatest treasure anyone could hope to find." Lord Remey says bowing.

"Go to her Prince Doctunzel say that you'll be returning to her soon she needs your words to reassure her." Breanna says.

The Doctor walks over to Martha sitting beside her he brushes his down her face he softly says to her, "Martha I don't want to leave you but I have to try to save you. I must leave you for a while but I will come back to you I will see you again." The Doctor says kissing her.

"I shall hold you to your word Doctunzel for this promise you have made you must keep."

"Rest Martha and before you know it I will be back by your side where I belong."

"Doctunzel." Martha says reaching up with her hand trembling she kisses him, "Come back to me."

"I will come back to you."

"Prince Doctunzel we must go there is not a moment to waste." Breanna says.

"The Queen is safe with me go now you are the only one who can save her." Lord Remey assures the Doctor.

"Come follow me Prince Doctunzel. I know you didn't want to leave her Doctunzel, but to save her you knew you had to. Lord Remey will look after her I would trust him with my own life."

"What do I need to acquire for the potion for Martha?"

"The leaves of the lavender berry bush for strength, the crystal snowflake which will help to cool the deep fever caused the spell she is under. And the Waters of Jarlos from a deep spring that is hidden in an underground cave, guarded by the Dragon King. To all three of the keepers of these things you will have to prove your worthiness to them to be granted these things so save her."

"What -an actual dragon?" The Doctor asks.

"Yes but you will have no trouble proving yourself to them or obtaining the things you need for the potion. To the Dragon king you will have the toughest time proving your worth to him but I believe you can do this Doctunzel your intentions are honorable and noble."

"Just as long as the dragon doesn't decide to roast me first."

"Funny Doctunzel I can see why Martha finds you so funny."  
"Where do we find the leaves and the other things?"

"They are far away in other lands we must travel to we should be on horse back you can take Silvermist and I'll take comet."

"Comet?" The Doctor asks.

"What it was around the Christmas season that I got her and so I named her comet."

"You're very unique Breanna."

"As you are to Doctunzel more unique than you say." Breanna says riding off on her horse.

"What do you mean Breanna?" The Doctor asks.

"I only know you are not of this world you are from somewhere very very far away. That's all I can tell right now but you're an interesting puzzle Doctunzel one I'm going to figure out."

"Hope you don't see everything." The Doctor says mumbling.

"What do you see when you look at me?" The Doctor asks.

"I see a wonder of things Doctunzel your loneliness echoes in your eyes and when you're around Martha that all fades away from your eyes. It's late we need to stop for the night Doctunzel we can rest in this old cottage it used to be one I lived in while before I came to the court of the Queen. We can stay here for the night and then travel again in the morning were not far from the Lavender tree bushes and the leaves we need from the bush. There you will need to convince the Lavender queen for the privilege of picking some of the leaves from the bush."

"Another test to prove my worth?" The Doctor asks.

"Yes Doctunzel you will be put through three tests to prove your worth with all three of the leaders you will meet.

Getting off his horse they walk into Breanna's small estate, "Upstairs you will find a guest room with is yours to stay in I'll get a fire started in the fireplace then I'll get dinner ready."

"I can help get the fire started in the fireplace to help out while you get dinner ready."

"Ouch!" The Doctor says as he falls to the floor.  
Looking at the door he sees his hair is closed in the cabin door.

"Let me get that for you Doctunzel." Breanna says as she walks to he door freeing his hair from the door.

"There that's better are you ok Doctor?"

"I'm alright I've taken more falls than this before perhaps I do need some rest."  
"Go sit on the pile of pillows by the fireplace and rest on them and take it easy for a moment we've had a long ride today."

Talking off his cloak he hangs it on a chair near the fireplace as a fire pops up in it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Doctunzel."

Stretching out on the pillows he relaxes he sighs as his thoughts drift to Martha.

"You really do care for her more than you do admit Doctor."

"What? How did you? Then again you are a sorceress I suppose you would know."

"Let me see your hand Doctor."

Giving her his hand she takes it in hers, letting images flood her mind. "You have been through so much deep pain runs in your hearts. Happiness and joy are things you have only been able to dream about. As you have never known the genuine happiness or joy in your life. I know you are more than what you appear to be. Your home planet of Gallifrey was lost in a great war the time war. You are a time lord but you are not alone in this world. You can find happiness through the fog of your pain you only have to find your way."

"I never meant to hide the truth of who I am from you. I didn't want the royal court to know who I am."

"Doctor it's alright I won't tell anyone. There is a great joy in your life that you can have if only you will open your hearts eyes to see it."

"I don't know how anymore the pains of my past are too strong. I'm tired of hurting and always losing."

"Doctor this time you will not lose this time if you have the strength hand the courage you will win. You will find the way I know you will Doctor."  
Lying back down on the pillows he sees Breanna leave for the kitchen.  
"I know this for sure I need her I can't be alone again she means the universe to me." he thinks as he drifts off asleep.

"He is asleep." Breanna says as she re-enters the room.

"I'm beginning to see why Martha has fallen for you. You're handsome yet you have great kindness of heart which are rare qualities indeed. Good night Doctunzel."

******************

"Good Morning Doctunzel I thought you might like a little breakfast before we ride on."

"How long does Martha have before she is turned to stone?"

"We must be back in no more than three days time, otherwise she will be stone forever Doctunzel."

"We need to get going then. I have to save her -there is nothing that's going to stop me."

"Your enthusiasm is admirable but you need me to guide you." Breanna says.

"Though if you wish to leave now we can. Come we'll get the horses ready to go."

Going outside, the horses are there waiting for them grazing by a small patch of grass growing nearby the cottage.

Mounting their horses they ride towards a bridge guarded by a silver haired elf.

"I know what you seek Prince Doctunzel for it is not me you have to convince but my queen- Tarlro queen of the elves."

"I know why thou has come here Prince Doctunzel thou art on a most noble quest to save the one who is more to thee than thy friend. Answer me this Doctunzel, as thou art called, and I shall let thee pass."

"Please hurry I need to save my friend. I mean no disrespect, Majesty but time is of the essence."

"I know I have heard what has happened to thy friend my sympathy to your friend. Before I let thee pass you must listen to this for what I ma about to say is one part of the bigger riddle you must figure out."

"What is the riddle that I must think upon?" The Doctor says bowing.

"You must think on this and solve this on your own. Don't let the moon come between the earth and the sun. The meaning of this thou shalt have to find out on thy own. Once thou has found the answer to this riddle thou shalt have found the greatest treasure in all the word."

"May I pass now thee majesty to get the leaves to save mine own friend?"

"I do know what has happened to thy friend and I ask thee if they friend is turned to stone what wouldst thou do?"

"I wouldst still have her by my side and I wouldst still try to find someway to bring her back to me."

"A wise answer indeed Prince Doctunzel I give thee my permission to pass me and to obtain the leaves thou needs to save they friend. You have proven your self worthy go save they friend. May you have a safe journey on thy quest." The queen says smiling.

Riding across the bridge and into a filed the Doctor sees the lavender leafed bushes. The Doctor smiles, dismounting his horse. He goes over to a bush to pick some of the leaves, "Wait Doctunzel."

"What?" The Doctor asks puzzled

"You need my magic to protect you if you pick the leaves they will shock your hand. Give me your right hand you must only use your right hand otherwise you will get a very bad shock."

Giving her his hand she says a few words in an elfish language slowly his hand glows soft silver, "Now you are protected you can safely pick the leaves without getting shocked."

"Thank you Breanna." The Doctor says as he leans over to pick some of the lavender leaves off the bush placing them in a shoulder bag. "We can continue on to the island of Provonz- home of the ferry queen Zedell she is wise and will be able to help you with getting the next item you need for the antidote. The sun is setting and its getting late again we can rest for the night here by this lake as it is a warm night we will be alright as the weather will remain nice."

"Thanks for everything Breanna."

"Your welcome Doctunzel I know there has been much pain in your life but don't' let yourself miss out on true happiness. You deserve that you truly do Doctunzel no one should be alone."  
"I want to be happy to find happy and I know I need it in my life only I don't know how to find it."

"Let Martha guide you to finding happiness I know the truth about you, time lord, but you are not meant to be alone. For what you think you can't have is something you can actually have Doctunzel."

"How far is it to Provonz Island of the ferry Queen Zedell?"

"It's not far but it will be a long ride to her castle. She will greatly welcome you to her court. Zedell is a very beautiful and wise ruler of her kingdom she will have the answers you seek. There is more in your heart for Martha that what you say it's much more than friendship you may be able to hide it from everyone else but you can't hide it from me."

"I don't know how Breanna to let my guard down and show my feelings every time I do I get hurt and lose every time."

"Some how you will find the way to unlock the cage you keep your hearts in to keep them safe Doctunzel when the time is right you will be shown how."

"You speak so wisely Breanna you sound like me almost."

Chucking she smiles, "Thank you we should get some rest tomorrow will be a long day traveling to Zedell's castle."

Laying down on a pillow and thick blanket Breanna falls instantly asleep as the Doctor lays close by with his hair wound around him making his clothing look even grander. Lying awake he stares up at the stars turning the riddle over and over in his mind. Trying to figure out its meaning the symbolism behind the words, "Martha I need you more than I can say you are so much apart of my life. When you walked out of the Tardis I felt like you walked away with apart of me taking it with you. I felt like a piece of me was missing and when you came back to me I felt like myself again."

Deep in his dreams he sees Martha in her chambers screaming as her foot slowly turns to stone.

Hearing, Lord Remey says, "I'm sorry I couldn't do more for your majesty."

"Its alright he won't fail me." Martha's weak voice answers back as she screams in pain.

"Martha I'll save you!" The Doctor shouts as he sits up startled and awake.

"Doctunzel are you alright? Breanna asks concerned.  
"Yes but I could see Martha! She was in pain. Her foot was turning to stone again I could hear her screaming I need to get to her she needs me by her side."

"Be mindful of the task at hand and wait to be with her. Sooner than you know you will be beside her again. First you need to get the other things you need for the antidote before you can be with her again."

"We need to ride to Provonz now I have to save her."

"If that is your wish then we shall ride come gather your things and gather up your hair and well go."

"I do wish to leave now." The Doctor says as he winds his hair around his arm again and gathering up his blanket and pillow and loading things up into the saddle bag. Mounting the horse he follows Breanna along the faded stony trail.

"You are an interesting man Doctunzel you really shouldn't feel so lonely you have so many friends in truth you have a lot of people who do care about you." Breanna says as she rides beside him. "You have more people who would stand by you and who care about you a lot more than you know."

"I can see why Martha cares a lot about you. You're a very kind man one who is worthy of having someone by his side always. I know she means more to you than just a friend I've seen the way you look at her sometimes and the way she looks at you."  
"All the things I have seen and done and the people I have been with its only caused pain and chaos when people are around me! She deserves better than me."

"You're lying to yourself Doctunzel and you know it and sometime soon you will be able to say what you truly feel. Only then will the chains of your pain be broken."

"Do you always talk in riddles?"

"Only when I feel that you need to hear it -and besides it gives you something to figure out -which gives you a challenge. If you didn't have something to figure out you wouldn't know what to do Doctunzel."

"Your beginning to know me Breanna a little too well I think."

"Come Doctunzel you should be known and you deserve to be loved by someone Even you time lord from Gallifrey."

"Breanna keep it down a bit I don't want the whole world to know who I am."  
"Don't worry Doctunzel only you and I and Martha know of this no one else will know. You may remember the past and learn from it though you shouldn't let it hold you back Doctunzel you are worthy and deserving of love."

"Is that her castle Breanna?" The Doctor says catching sight of a castle off in the distance.

Coming to a small ocean the surrounds the island the Doctor asks, "How do we cross the ocean there's no walk way or bridge."

"Let me take care of that." Breanna says as she turns to face the castle again. "Queen Zedell of the ferries we seek an audience with thee I and my friend Doctunzel he seeks your help in saving Martha the one he cares more for than what he says."

"You enter my place- my servants shall take care of thy horses. Lift the shield to our land and let them into the courtyard then into my royal hall so I am able to meet these travelers."

"As you wish my queen." One of the guards says answering the queen.

Slowly the fog lifts revealing behind it its white wall a soft almost crystal like place a soft white colored drawbridge almost like ivory. The drawbridge lowering lets them into the castles courtyard as they ride across the bridge.

Riding into the courtyard her people come up to them. "May I help you off your horse miss?" A servant asks Breanna, "Yes thank you."

Dismounting his horse the Doctor follows Breanna into the great hall of the castle where queen Zedell sits on a golden throne decorated with ancient carvings and a fleur delis on the chair posts. The queen dressed in a simmering gown of silver that glows with rainbow colors as the light hits it. An iridescent crystal beads in her dark brown hair as a golden crown rests on her head. Along beside her the queen's ladies in waiting sit next to her on grand chairs beside her.

"Your majesty." The Doctor says bowing to the queen as Breanna bows along with him.

"I have seen what has happened to the one whom you see as a friend but is much more to thee than thy friend. The whole of the magical community sensed what has happened and they see what loyalty that Queen Martha shows you. What has been done can be undone as thou knows and having Breanna as thy guide shalt keep thee safe listen to her wise council and her magic will keep thee safe on they long journey."  
"It is an honor to meet thy majesty may I ask thee what I need to do to save my own friend? For she doth means a lot to me."

"I can see that she does mean more to thee than thou whilst say. I ask you this Prince Doctunzel I can give thee this chance if thou wrest given the chance to erase thy pain form thy mind and thy own heart wouldst thou do this? I do hath the means for this to be done if thou wants this what does thee say to this?"

Pausing for a moment the Doctor looks up at the queen. "I wouldn't majesty to erase mine own pain I wouldst be erasing a part of mine own self. From those experiences I have, learned form them and those experiences have made me a better man than I once was. Throughout the rains of my pain there have been moments of happiness and joyous moments I wouldn't never trade for anything. One I cared for was lost to me but I am not about to loose another. I know not what the future doth holds for me but I know that it can't be without her."

"A most wise answer indeed Prince Doctunzel." Zedell says as she gets up from her throne smiling. "Doctunzel thou does speak with deep wisdom that goes beyond your years and thy answer is indeed the correct one. Thou are truly right in that erasing those experiences from thy being woulst be taking away apart of thy self from the pain we doth make ourselves better. In they answer thou shows that thou are not wanting to take an easy way out of thy pain thought these trials thou has proven thyself worthy of my help and now I give thee this Doctunzel the crystal snowflake one that holds part of the power to save thy friend for now thou has two parts of a much bigger puzzle. I can not tell thee how to use this power only thou can discover how to use its magic.

Also I give thee this next piece of the riddle to help thee save thy friend Martha the one who means more to thee than thy friend.

When the leaves start to change bringing with it a full orange light in the sky this shall tell thee that thy time to save the one who is more to thee than thy friend runs short. Stay but a while here night has fallen and both of you must be tried and hungry. Please allow my servants to bring thee both new clothes and a dinner tray. To say one night shall not delay thee in thy journey. Rest her but a night and my servants will take care of thee both."

"May I show thee to thy rooms?" A servant girl says as she approaches them.

"Yes please." Breanna says smiling trying to put the young servant girl at ease. Following the maid to the chambers she stops a few feet down the long hallway with walls lined with portraits of past queens along with decorative crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceilings.

"Your rooms are here off to the right Prince Doctunzel are your quarters down the hall a little ways further are your chambers Lady Breanna. I shall return in a moment with dinner trays for both of thee. If you need anything I am at your service." The maid says bowing as she leaves.

Going into his chambers the Doctor sees a new set of clothes and a new cloak of dark blue with shimmering sparkles on it making it look like the night sky. Sitting down on the bed the Doctor sighs as his hearts are heavy and his mind wondering how he is going to save Martha.

"Martha I will save you I need you and I'm not going to loose you." He says to himself as he lies down on the bed after taking his boots off. Closing his eyes he sees Martha lying on her bed in her chambers with Lord Remey by her side softly dabbing her forehead with a damp cloth as he watches helplessly as she screams loudly as her left foot.

"Martha!" The Doctor screams opening his eyes and sitting up right on the bed. "I can't stay here." He says as he gets up from the bed changing his clothes hurrying he puts on the white shirt and sage colored jacket and the new clothes and boots and the new cloak. Swinging on the new cloak around him he fastens the metal clasp.

A knock on the door distracts his thoughts for a moment, "May I enter Prince Doctunzel I have brought thee a dinner tray."

"I'm not hungry I thank thee for thy kind thoughtfulness."

"I'll leave thee to rest then Prince Doctunzel." The maid says leaving the Doctors chamber door.

"Good Night." He answers as she leaves she goes to Breanna's chambers knocking on the door she hears Breanna giving her permission enter.

"Thank you miss I brought you a dinner tray Doctunzel wasn't hungry so I brought this to you."

"Shall I try to give him a try again?" The maid asks.

"Let him rest he has had a lot on his mind trying to save Martha. It's best to leave him to rest and for him to try and relax a bit."

"Thank you Lady Breanna. Is there anything I can get thee milady?"

"I'm fine for now thank you."

"Thou art most welcome." The maid says bowing and leaves.  
Alone in her chambers Breanna sighs, "Doctunzel things will work out." Smiling she decides to check in on him later.

Quietly the Doctor quickly leaves his chambers softly closing the door behind him as to not alert Breanna to his leaving. Quickly he sneaks out to the main court yard as he walks along the almost crystal like hallways lined with paintings.

"Ouch!" The Doctor grumbles as he sees his hair caught in his chamber doors. Trying to muffle the pain he grabs his hair and manages to pull it out of the door. Quickly winding his hair around his arm he runs faster out of the castle and finds Silvermist waiting for him.

"Come Silvermist its better I go alone take me to the Dragon King. I can't let anyone else get hurt no one should be with me when they are with me they get hurt and I always end up loosing I never win. It's better if I am alone."

Softly kicking the horse takes him to the Dragon King, "Thank you Silvermist for understanding."

Riding through the woods the wind bowing through stray strands of his hair as he rides deep into the night as the moon lights his way he rides on, "I have to save her Silvermist if I don't' have her, my life is incomplete without her -I have nothing Breanna is right I need her more than I can say. She is more to me than a friend." '

*****************************  
"Doctunzel come out please I know you hearts mind is on Martha but you have to trust me when I say she will be alright. Doctunzel?" Breanna calls. Not hearing an answer from him she enters the room "Why did you leave without me you need my magic to guide and protect you oh Doctunzel you are so suborn."

Hurrying back to her chambers and grabbing her cloak and shoes she runs after him as she runs down the hallway Queen Zedell catches her.

"Prince Doctunzel has runaway from the castle I have to go after him he's headed towards the ancient place of the Dragon King. Doctunzel needs my help I must go to him."

"Lady Breanna stop for a moment let me be on his own for a bit he needs time to clear his mind."

"Your majesty with all great respect he is defenseless he needs my council and my magic to guide him I won't leave him."

"Go to him but wait to go to him until he needs you."

"Its hard for me to when I know he is going to need me and my magic to keep him safe I promised the Queen I would keep him safe."

"You were always good on your promises go to him now I think he needs your help he is almost to the village ruled by the Dragon King. He will need you guidance and help to get him into the palace to meet the Dragon King."

Closing her eyes Breanna transports herself to the courtyard and mounts her horse comet to ride off after the Doctor. "Take me to the queen's heart's true love Doctunzel for he needs me and so I may keep my promise to Queen Martha."

Obeying Comet runs fast into the night catching up to Doctunzel she shouts, "Doctunzel wait you need my help."

"Breanna what are you doing here?"

"Keeping you safe as I promised her royal majesty that I would do."

"Go back Breanna you've helped enough its better now if I go on alone I won't let anyone else get hurt because of me."

"Doctunzel if I get hurt than that's my problem and I am going to protect you and keep you safe for Martha whether you like it or not."

"Boy you are just as stubborn as Martha is."

"Thank you now I'll guide you to the place of the Dragon King."

Coming close to the village that leads to the Dragon Kings place, "We must enter with caution there is no telling what kind of a greeting we will get. The Dragon King is most powerful indeed and you must prove yourself worthy to him meeting whatever challenge he gives you."

"I am ready for whatever challenge he gives me for I will not fail Martha I don't care what the risk is."

"You are very brave indeed Doctunzel I can see why the queens heart is yours even though yet you can not see it." Breanna says riding a few feet ahead of him.  
Catching up to her he asks her, "How do you know so much?

"Can't you tell by the way she looks at you that she is more than a friend to you? Are your eyes so clouded by the pains of your past that you can't see even the smallest light of happiness? Once you dared to care for someone very deeply you lost them and knowing she is safe with someone who is like you but different should bring you comfort that she is safe and happy. Allowing you to unlock thy heart because you can't hide your heart away forever even a lord of time deserves true happiness and true love of the heart."  
Riding up to Breanna he approaches in deep stunned silence, "Come Doctunzel we are almost to the village where the Dragon Kings place is."

Riding through the small forest near the village they reach it nestled in a green valley. Children play along the small river running through the valley. Riding along trough the village some of the children giggle when they see the Doctors long hair.

"Come now Josephine -clearly he is under an enchantment. He deservers our understanding and compassion." "Sorry mommy he just looked funny."

"Ah it's alright don't be too hard on her she's only curious about me. Yes I am under an enchantment I'm off to rescue..."

"The one you love." The little girl chimes in finishing his sentence.

"I'm sorry your majesty I didn't see that thou art a prince forgive me your royal highness. What is thy name good prince?"

"I am Prince Doctunzel."

"An honor Prince Doctunzel." The mother says bowing as Josephine follows her mothers lead.

"Good to meet you Joesephine and what is your name milady?" The Doctor says addressing the girl's mother.

"I am Jeralza."

"Take care of her she is truly a wonderful girl."

"I will your highness." The mother says bowing as they ride off.

Riding on to the Dragon Kings palace Breanna says, "You were very kind to that little girl in the village I think you made her day I think also she is a bit taken with you too."

"We need to get to the place to save Martha -my mind is only on her."

"I know."

"What?" The Doctor asks

"Martha definitely means more to you than a friend I only hope that one day that you will be able to say it."

"Who goes there?" a castle guard in the battlements calls down to them.

"I am Prince Doctunzel and this is Lady Breanna we seek an audience with his Majesty the Dragon King."

"I do doth wish to see these travelers who seek my help I have been waiting for them to come to my company. Guard let them in for they mean me no harm they only seek my own council and help to save one who is in need of help. Allow them entry into my own courtyard and into my great hall so they may meet me."

Entering the great hall of the Dragon King their eyes meet a Dragon with scales that gleam metallic in the faint light.

Bowing to him they show their respect to the Dragon King. "Thou shows me respect even though both of thee sees me in this form Maybe I should appear in a less intimidating form since both of thee shows me such great respect and honor."

Shifting back into human form he appears sitting on the throne dressed in long golden robes with a golden dragon crown on his head accenting his dark black hair and making the gold stand out even more his wise brown yes staring at them as he talks to them. A golden dragon staff rests beside the throne next to him with a deep dark purple crystal.

"I know why thou hast come here thou seeks the water of Jarlos to save the one who is more to thee than thy friend."

"Yes I have your majesty what must I do to find the waters of Jarlos?"

"The water is in an underground cave buried deep underwater. Thou shalt have to swim through a narrow opening to reach the cave. Thou shalt be swimming for at least four miles then thou willst reach a small narrow tunnel thou shalt hath to swim through. Upon reaching the cave thou shalt surface on a small beach inside the cave. There inside thou shalt find the waters of Jarlos flowing through a small spring that flows through the cave near the edge of the springs embankment thou shalt find a crystal vile to take some of the water to save thy friend. I tell thee this Doctunzel that thou shatl only hath a limited amount of time to retrieve the waters of Jarlos to save her."

"Majesty how shall I reach the waters without drowning?" The Doctor respectively asks.

"Ah that is the question isn't it?" The king says rising off the throne with his dragon staff in hand. "I do have the answer for thee- for this, Doctunzel, requires something strong also to complete this task at hand."

"What does this require majesty?" Doctor asks watching as The Dragon King pulls out a small vile.

"It shall turn thee into a creature of myth and legend allowing thee to get to the waters of Jarlos. I must say to thee that this shall be most extremely painful to thee. Who shall be the one to do this?"

Doctunzel I ask thee that thou shall allow me to do this for thy life is more important than mine own. I shall do this majesty." Breanna says stepping forward.

"Breanna nay I say to thee that I shall be the one to do this as this doth be my own quest -not thy quest. I can't say to thy majesty how many times the queen hath risked her life for mine own. I whilst be the one to do this."

"Doctunzel No!" Breanna shouts in protest

"Breanna you can't talk me out of this once I've made up my mind there is nothing anyone can do to change it."

"Thy determination is admirable Prince Doctunzel I tell thee this if thou shalt not make it out of the cave in time thou shalt be trapped there forever."

"Majesty I still doth say that I shalt be the one to do this and I alone shalt do this. I do stand by my own word."

"Doctunzel no you can't!" Breanna says her voice wavering.

"The decision has been made. Come we shalt go to the cave at once right away there thou salt find the vile and save thy friend. Stand close by me and I shalt take us there."

Obeying the Doctor and Breanna sand close to the king as the world fades around them dissolving into a small ridge by a vast safire ocean close by a cliff. Soft clouds hang in the sky being gently nudged by the blowing wind.

"We doth be here Prince Doctunzel, Lady Breanna, and Doctunzel come to me."

Bowing the Doctor comes forward to the Dragon King. "Wrap thy hair around thy arm and prepare yourself take this vile and drink it all then thou shalt be transformed so thou shalt be able to complete thy journey and get the waters to save the one who is more to thee than thy friend. Remember Prince Doctunzel they time in the cave will be short if thou doesn't get out in time thou shalt be trapped there forever. I ask thee again does thou still wish to do this?"

"I doth still wish to do this for mine own friend. I accept this and the risks involved."  
"As thou wishes take this vial now and be on thy way drink it down by the waters edge."

Taking the vile the Doctor bows to him. The vial is beautifully frosted glass with vines carved into the glass.

"Drink the vial and quickly be on thy way and do take care in the cave as thy time shalt be short or thou shalt be trapped forever."

"I still willst do this for her I need to do this."

"Thy heart is ready -be on thy way."

"I thank thee again majesty for all thy help and wise council."

"Thou art most welcome Doctunzel."

Standing near the soft waters edge near the cliff half covered by the ocean, 'Doctunzel you might wish to wrap thy hair around thy self as it wouldst be easier for thee to swim."

"Yes thank you." Stopping for a moment he wraps his long hair around himself looking over at Breanna he says to her, "If I am trapped in the cave you must take the waters and the other magical items to Martha and save her with the antidote potion. Look after her help her to be a great Queen she will need your guidance and council."

"Doctunzel."

"Promise me Breanna."

"Doctunzel I promise thee I shall do this for thee and I will take care of her."

Going back to the waters edge he stands by the water and whispers to the wind, "This I do for you Martha I will save you. Even if you don't see me again I will be with you in your heart. By saving you Martha in this way you will always remember me."

Standing strong he takes the vials cork out of it and drinks the liquid inside it down.

"Aahhh!" The doctor screams as he collapses to the sand

"Doctunzel!" Breanna screams as she tires to run to him but the Dragon King stops her.

"This is something that he must do on his own."

"I have to help him."

"Breanna no he chose to do this now he must endure what hath been done and decided by him. He must endure his alone you can't help him."

The Doctor screams even louder as his feet grow inside his boots slowly becoming crammed inside. The leather stretches staring to tear as his feet grow long and flat. Slowly his feet grow out of his boots as the shredded leather shards fall to the sand. Crying out in pain as his toes merge together forming two small fins as he falls to the sand watching in pained shock as his legs merge together as scales painfully emerge from beneath his skin his screams echoing throughout the stillness of the day.

Trying hard he Doctor tires to bare the pain of his choice grinding his teeth against the pain as sweat builds at his forehead as he struggles to stay awake.

"Your majesty please let me give him some strength please he needs my help." Breanna begs.

"Breanna he must endure this on his own." The Dragon King says comforting her and trying to gently hold her back from running to the Doctor.


End file.
